Aomori Blues
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: 1946. Luego de la derrota de Japon en la guerra, y como el Asakura mas joven con vida, Yohmei asume la responsabilidad de mantener al clan adelante, y para eso necesitara dirigirse hacia Aomori donde su prometida le espera. Basado en el manga.
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King es de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Notas Preliminares:** Probablemente pocas personas lo leerán (ya que no se trata del fic normal de mankin que abunda por aqui) pero igualmente un par de palabras a considerar: _Gaijin_ : significa extranjero, pero en este caso es pronunciado despectivamente por parte de los personajes. _Omoshiro_i: esta es muy común, significa interesante o asombroso.

**Aomori Blues**

**Capitulo I.**

Los caminos se extendían al horizonte, las nubes y el sol seguían en su sitio, incluso las montañas. Pero en cada rincón de aquella ciudad se escuchaba un lamento, almas en pena que transitaban hacia otro mundo mientras otras se aferraban a una existencia miserable, incapaces de hallar el descanso. La sangre, las lágrimas de inocentes y culpables fue derramada. Los vivos aun albergan la desesperanza, el honor mancillado y el alma quebrantada.

_Dios, perdona a los seres humanos. Perdona a todos._

_Permíteme perdonarlos, porque aun la rabia y la tristeza traspasan mi corazón. Por Favor._

"Kino-sama" –dijo una de las aprendices inclinándose. –Tiene visitas.

-Diles que voy enseguida.

-Como ordene. –respondió la aprendiza mientras Kino se levantaba y tomaba su rosario.

Había pasado un tiempo luego de la derrota del país en la Segunda Guerra. El país estaba sumido en la derrota, el orgullo nacional que caracterizaba a la nación estaba herido, mientras los extranjeros tomaban el control. Los muertos eran miles, los que sobrevivieron intentaban seguir adelante, en muchos casos con terribles heridas, como Kino quien había perdido la vista y a su familia.

Las heridas se cierran pero las cicatrices quedan.

Incluso después del terror, de los lamentos y las lágrimas derramadas, el mundo continuaba girando. La resignación era lo que quedaba luego de la tristeza. Después de todo, morir es el destino final de todos los humanos.

-Espero que te comportes. –dijo Ryuken Asakura mientras iba con su sobrino. Era un hombre muy viejo, el cual denotaba en su rostro las marcas de la edad y de las penurias sufridas. Sus hijos habían muerto en la guerra, ahora el único familiar y heredero que le quedaba era su sobrino Yohmei, un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada rígida, llevando un kimono negro, igual que su tío. Junto a el iba el espíritu de un gato, que llevaba siglos con la familia Asakura, llamado Matamune.

-Como diga. –dijo Yohmei mirando al frente, detrás de su tío. Sabía que tendría que afrontar esto tarde o temprano. La incertidumbre iba creciendo a cada paso que daba.

-No se preocupe, Ryuken-dono. Yohmei-dono se comportará, de eso estoy seguro. –dijo Matamune con una sonrisa.

-Más le vale. –dijo Ryuken. –No quiero que falles en esto, y más ahora que eres el último Asakura joven.

Su tío no era el hombre más comprensivo, pero Yohmei no tenía otra alternativa que hacer lo que decía. El futuro de la familia estaba en sus manos y su madre le había dicho muchos años atrás, antes de morir, que la familia debía ser siempre lo primero. Preservar el honor y nunca dejar que los Asakura se extinguieran.

Llegaron a un monasterio en donde el número de Itakos decrecía y en el que las pocas que quedaban, no eran del todo fuertes. Una joven los recibió, mientras Ryuken tomaba el té que una de las Itakos le servía. Yohmei apenas tenia estómago para pasar el amargo líquido. El clima era ligeramente frío, se escuchaban apenas los ruidos de los pájaros a lo lejos y el aroma del incienso, que le relajó ligeramente. Parecía el preludio de un duelo. Hasta que alguien apareció.

-Asakura-dono. –saludó Kino con una reverencia. –Buenos días. Bienvenido a Aomori.

Yohmei permaneció serio y quieto mientras miraba a aquella mujer, la maestra Itako con la cual se suponía que debía casarse. A diferencia de la joven que los recibió, esta Itako desprendía un considerable poder espiritual y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados a causa de su ceguera, tenía una presencia física imponente, más allá de su cabello oscuro y rostro porcelanado.

-Gracias, Kino-san. –dijo el hombre-...este es mi sobrino Yohmei y su acompañante Matamune.

Yohmei siguió mirándola por un instante antes de inclinarse justo como lo hizo ella.

-Es un honor verle de nuevo. –dijo Kino sin mostrar el menor signo de nerviosismo.

-El honor es mío. –dijo Yohmei. Aunque su tío había dicho que ella sería su esposa y sabia cómo serían las cosas, estaba algo ansioso. Matamune sonreía, ya que en el camino había bromeado con Yohmei sobre si la escogida por su tío sería hermosa o fea.

-Encantado. –dijo Matamune de igual forma.

-Hemos venido a concretar los detalles, Kino-san. –dijo el señor Asakura- En una semana, será la ceremonia en Izumo. Yohmei-san y Matamune-san la escoltarán hasta ahí.

Yohmei tenia la impresión de que alguien lo escrutaba con la mirada, pero no era posible ya que ni Matamune, ni su tío lo hacian. Y no se sentía la presencia de nadie más.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Kino sin mucha emoción. –Sin embargo, hasta que no cumpla con mis deberes no podré partir. Hay demasiados espíritus aquí en pena y están causando un desequilibrio que no podemos pasar por alto.

-Lo comprendemos. –dijo Ryuken asintiendo. –Yohmei puede ayudar. Es un notable shaman, como ya debes de saber. Pero…-dijo Ryuken levantándose luego de beberse un poco del líquido hasta finalizar. –Hay asuntos que demandan mi presencia. ¿Podrías encargarte del resto, Yohmei-kun?

-Por supuesto, tío. –respondió Yohmei frunciendo el ceño. Su tío siempre lo trataba como a un niño de diez años y hace muchísimo tiempo que ya no lo era.

-Matamune. Requiero de tu presencia. ¿Me harías el favor de escoltarme? –dijo Ryuken y Matamune se inclinó. –Por supuesto, señor.

Ooo

Yohmei recordaba sus viajes previos a la ciudad, antes de que la guerra estallara. Aomori había sido sacudida por un bombardeo intenso que dejó a la ciudad con tantos muertos y heridos que personas como Kino eran milagros vivientes. La ciudad parecía lúgubre ahora, aunque poco a poco los árboles iban creciendo de nuevo, la naturaleza tomándose su tiempo para resurgir del caos y la destrucción. Incluso las montañas parecían mas tristes, el viento que fluia traía reminiscencias de un pasado hermoso.

-Tus estudiantes parecían muy curiosas. –dijo Yohmei con una ligera sonrisa al recordar que Kino había decidido tomar un paseo con él sin que sus entrometidas estudiantes fisgonearan a escondidas.

-Una mala costumbre que es difícil de quitar. –dijo Kino-

Había actividad en el puerto, el mar brillaba hermosamente, el vaivén de las olas traía consigo una antigua y hermosa canción que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera que prestara suficiente atención a ellas.

-Supongo que ya sabes la historia. –dijo Kino con voz apagada.

-No me atrevo a imaginar el dolor que has pasado. –respondió Yohmei.

Kino tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras en su frente se marcaban las líneas de su rostro, endureciéndolo, como una muñeca de porcelana fracturada. El Ataque a Aomori. El bombardeo de los enemigos. Las explosiones que sepultaron las vidas de su esposo y sus hijos pequeños y arrebatándole su vista. A menudo había rogado por morir que vivir en el perpetuo dolor, en el eterno deseo de vengarse. Pero ni siquiera matar a esos soldados extranjeros le devolvería su vida, las vidas de aquellos a quienes amaba. Nada.

Yohmei no se atrevía a mirarle, incapaz de observar su expresión de miseria.

-¿Por qué has aceptado? –inquirió el.

-¿por qué has dejado que tu tío te comprometa conmigo? –contestó ella.

Yohmei sonrió levemente. – ¿Sabes que es descortés responder con otra pregunta?

-¡Kino-sensei! –gritó alguien a lo lejos. Yohmei bajó su mirada y Kino suspiró con tensión.

-Hablaremos luego. –repuso ella antes de encarar a una adolescente que llegaba corriendo.

-Kino-sensei…-exhalaba aquella muchacha a punto de desfallecer.

-Respira…-dijo Kino.

-Es…son…ellos…se quieren llevar a Yamato…-dijo la chica.- Le suplico que nos ayude….por favor…

Cuando Kino y Yohmei llegaron al lugar, seguidos de la muchacha que les avisó, se hallaron con un grupo de soldados norteamericanos que tenían atado a un joven adolescente, rodeados por los vecinos, quienes contemplaban con muda impotencia a aquellos soldados el patear al chico mientras éste vociferaba maldiciones, aun en medio de los golpes que le propinaban con sus pesadas botas. Pero nadie podía ver al espíritu que acompañaba al chico, un soldado que había fallecido en la defensa de la ciudad hace más de dos años.

-Maldición…si siguen así matarán al chico…-dijo Yohmei. – Además con esas armas…

-Yo me encargo del niño, tu atácalos…-dijo Kino alejándose de él.-Asegúrate de inmovilizarlos lo suficiente como para que pueda hacer mi trabajo.

-Espera…es peligroso. –dijo Yohmei sujetándola del brazo. –Si ese chico decide fusionarse con el espíritu…

-Solo hazlo. –Masculló Kino

Yohmei la soltó. –De acuerdo.

La gente esperaba lo peor, pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir, otros sujetaban fuertemente a la madre del joven, quien desesperada rogaba por clemencia.

-Deténganse.

Los soldados se detuvieron mientras miraban a Kino con desprecio y superioridad. El que parecía tener más jerarquía de los tres se acercó a ella.

-Largo. Antes de que decida el arrestarte a ti también por desacato. –dijo en un japonés rudo.

-El muchacho está enfermo. No sabe cómo comportarse. –dijo Kino manteniendo la calma.

-No me interesa. Le enseñaré a respetar. –replicó el con una mirada llena de odio.

Kino no se movió de su sitio, las personas temían que los soldados los mataran si intervenían. Yohmei estaba en el techo de la casa más próxima, esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

-Denle otra ronda, a petición del público…-dijo el soldado y los otros iban a pegarle con las escopetas, mientras el chico los miraba con terror y aun así deseando matarles.

-¡Dije que se detuvieran! –Gritó Kino.-Ustedes son una vergüenza para su nación. ¡Son cobardes atacando a un muchacho entre tres personas!

Las personas del lugar miraban con terror pero aunque varios se marchaban por temor a que se abriera fuego, otros permanecieron inmóviles. La madre del chico rogando porque no siguieran lastimando a su hijo.

El oficial apretó sus dientes, al tiempo en que su mano se agitaba violentamente para golpearla, cuando una mano le detuvo abruptamente.

-Idiota– dijo Kino con frustración.

Yohmei sostenía el brazo del oficial con firmeza y le aplicó una llave que lo envió al suelo.

-La próxima vez que intentes hacer algo así, te mataré, americano. –dijo Yohmei con frialdad.

_-¡Dammit!_ –maldijo el soldado levantándose, sacando su arma de reglamento y apuntando a Yohmei y Kino. Los otros dos soldados estaban en el suelo, intentando reponerse de lo que parecía ser una paliza. El oficial miró por encima del hombro, impresionado de ver al chico desatado y a sus oficiales golpeados.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! ¡Contesta!– rugió el oficial.

-No creo que desees aprender algo de un vulgar japonés. –respondió Yohmei con una sonrisa.

-¡Oficial Collins! –exclamó una voz masculina potente. La gente se había hecho a un lado mientras un grupo de soldados llegaba escoltando a un oficial de alto rango.

-Teniente Brightman. –exclamó el soldado bajando su arma y mirando al líder del grupo, un hombre alto y fornido, sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos azules y piel ligeramente morena eran notorias entre la muchedumbre y entre los soldados ataviados con casco.

El Teniente caminó hasta ellos, miró a los dos que yacían en el suelo, con moretones en los brazos y la cara, al chico que respiraba hondo, quien le devolvía la mirada con desprecio. Luego su vista se dirigió al oficial Collins, notoriamente disgustado.

-Actitudes como esta, oficial Collins, no son toleradas. Que no se le olvide que solo estamos esta zona hasta nuevo aviso. –dijo en inglés.

-Señor…-balbuceó Collins.

-Estoy al tanto de lo sucedido. Dé gracias que no le envío de regreso.

-Llévense a estos dos soldados a que los traten. –Dijo Brightman-

-¿Qué hay del chico, señor? –dijo un oficial detrás de él.

-Dejen este asunto como ésta. Dispersen a la gente.

El oficial siguió las indicaciones del Teniente y la gente se marchó al grito de los oficiales que les ordenaban circular. La madre de Yamato se lanzó a ayudar a su hijo mientras otras personas le seguían.

-Oficial Collins…váyase ahora y quédese en la base hasta nuevas instrucciones.

-señor, si, señor…-dijo Collins con renuencia y se marchó acompañando de un par de oficiales.

Yohmei miraba con desconfianza al Teniente, quien se dirigió a ellos con cortesía.

-Lamento lo sucedido. –dijo el Teniente mirándoles con amabilidad, Yohmei notó que especialmente miraba a Kino

- Especialmente con el muchacho. Los soldados están muy estresados y desean volver a casa.

-Lo que dije era en serio. –murmuró Yohmei y Brightman mostró un leve rastro de sorpresa.

-Ah vaya…percibió mi presencia. Impresionante. –Asintió Brightman.- -Usted es…

-Yohmei Asakura. –dijo éste con frialdad.

-ah…un placer conocerlo. Soy el Teniente Mark Brightman. –dijo y se inclinó levemente. Yohmei se quiso reír cínicamente al ver a un extranjero, a un soldado, saludar como un japonés, pero permaneció impasible.

-Igual.- contestó ásperamente.

-En cuanto al muchacho…a Yamato-san. Creí que podría controlarlo, Kino-san…

-Yo solo soy una Itako. Mi deber no es el de andar vigilando la conducta de mocosos irresponsables. –sentenció Kino con fiereza y Yamato parecía avergonzado.

-Créame que no les deseo mal. Pero si vuelve a hacer algo como eso. Provocar a un soldado…-murmuró Mark.

-Tal vez le sirva como lección. –dijo Kino sin mostrar compasión.

-¡¿como puede hablar con ellos?! ¡Kino-sama! –rugió el chico levantándose y su madre le rogó que callara. Kino se adelantó y lo abofeteó abruptamente.

-¡Idiota! ¡El emperador se rindió y nosotros debemos aceptarlo! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces y vete con tu familia!

El chico deseaba llorar pero su rabia y vergüenza lo impidieron.

-Usted…

-Eres un imprudente y desconsiderado mocoso. Si quieres que te maten, hazlo lejos de aquí. Estoy harta de tus estupideces y tu….Sayuri…-dijo Kino y una chica que estaba detrás de Yamato se asustó al escuchar su nombre.

-No vuelvas a buscarme. Porque no estaré en Aomori. –murmuró Kino y de dirigió a Brightman con aplomo.

-Le doy las gracias por evitar otra tragedia. Que tenga buen día. –dijo Kino fríamente y se marchó, seguida de Yohmei.

Ooo

Ryuken no se tomó ninguna reserva en regañar a los dos por provocar una lucha y poner en peligro a todos. No obstante, el intentar salvar a un joven e inexperto shaman era algo que le pareció honorable.

-Ryuken-dono está molesto pero ya se le pasará. –dijo Matamune mientras se bañaban en las humildes y únicas aguas termales que estaba funcionando en la ciudad. Yohmei estaba bastante molesto e intentaba disimular su enfado.

-Pero Yohmei-dono, ha hecho trampa. –dijo Matamune- Usted sabía que ella era muy hermosa.

Yohmei lo miró amenazante pero algo sonrojado y no era simplemente por las aguas termales.

-Eso te pasa por apostar, gato. –dijo fríamente

-No me ha contado la historia…-dijo Matamune sonriendo con malicia.

-No hay "historia" que contar.

-Yohmei-dono. Somos amigos…¿no? –dijo Matamune con una mirada tierna.

-Eres un gato metiche. –dijo Yohmei mirando al techo. Matamune asintió.

- El regresar aquí. Supongo que para ti es lo mismo. Todo era tan hermoso. La playa, el muelle, las casas…

Matamune miró al agua, entristecido. –Antes de las bombas…

-Es extraño, ya sabes, con ese pelotón de americanos rondando, la gente más pobre cada día…Antes, cuando vine por primera vez, conocí a muchos shamanes que se reunían para el festival. Una joven familia estaba reunida para celebrar las festividades. Ahí fue cuando nos conocimos. Su esposo era un hombre amable, muy educado y los pequeños hijos…

Yohmei se detuvo. –Llegue a Aomori y decidí pasear por el templo, hablando con los que pasaban. Varios conocidos aparecieron y uno de ellos me presentó a su familia.

-Yohmei-dono…-murmuró Matamune al verlo melancólico de repente.

-Sus poderes espirituales eran notorios. Pensar que esas bombas mataran sin misericordia a esas personas, su familia. Que se llevaran sus ojos…

-Entonces no es ciega de nacimiento…-murmuró Matamune.

- Fue en el bombardeo que destruyó casi toda la ciudad.

-Que triste historia…-dijo Matamune-

-Bien, me voy. Tengo hambre. –dijo Yohmei levantándose y tapándose con el paño.

-Yohmei-dono… ¿acaso se siente mal por esto? –inquirió Matamune.

-No tengo otra opción. –dijo Yohmei sonriendo. –Soy el Asakura mas joven que queda. No debo permitir que mi familia se extinga.

Yohmei salió del sitio mientras Matamune lo miraba con compasión.

La cena en la humilde casa transcurrió sin mucho ánimo. Las pocas aprendices de Itakos que se encontraban allí eran muy serviciales, pero con muy poco poder espiritual. Sin embargo, ese sitio era lo único el cual podían llamar hogar. Ryuken y Yohmei comieron en silencio, acompañados de Kino y Matamune. Este último era el que tenía mejor semblante de los que estaban presentes y aun así al terminar de comer se marchó para leer un nuevo libro en el techo. Ryuken se fue a dormir poco después.

Yohmei tomó asiento en una de los escombros que estaban apilados en la casa contigua. Mucho de aquella zona estaba destruido y aun entre las nuevas y contadas construcciones, quedaban los vestigios de aquel intenso bombardeo. Levantó su pipa y la encendió a la luz de una noche llena de estrellas. Aspiró y exhaló, formando pequeñas motas de humo que se desintegraron en el aire.

-¿Estamos pensativos esta noche, no? –dijo Yohmei mientras percibía la presencia de Kino detrás de él.-Creo que te preocupa ese niño, Yamato.

-No tiene remedio. –dijo Kino.

-Y aun así sientes que es tu responsabilidad. –murmuró Yohmei. –Incluyendo a estas chicas. A pesar de lo que dicen por ahí.

-Mi fama de mujer implacable me precede. –dijo Kino sonriente.

Yohmei se rió. –Si. Aunque me preguntaba… ¿Quién es el Teniente ese?

-Un shaman. Sin embargo oculta muy bien a su espíritu acompañante. –repuso Kino y se sentó cerca de él. A pesar de que era ciega, parecía moverse igual de bien que una persona normal.

-No me agrada del todo.-murmuró Yohmei-

-Debe ser por la forma en que me trató. Demasiada cortesía. –dijo Kino sonriente.

Yohmei frunció su mirada, primero Matamune y ahora Kino se burlaban de él.

-No me agradan, aun cuando sean amables. Y menos un shaman que sirve a los humanos para crear mas guerras. –Sentenció Yohmei molesto.- Ni siquiera escucharon. Todo esto pudo evitarse.

-Tú intentas ver el futuro…y lo viste. ¿Cierto?

-Fue una mañana nublada cuando lo vi. Quedé en trance. Pero aunque lo vi. –Yohmei hizo una pausa- Fue muy tarde. No logré salvar a mis hermanos.

-No te culpes por eso. –dijo Kino frunciendo su mirada. –Morir es nuestro destino final.

Yohmei volvió a fumar, esta vez con una ligera impaciencia.

-No es solo Yamato y las Itakos lo que te retiene… ¿verdad? –dijo Yohmei sacudiendo la pipa para quitar los restos recién quemados y volviendo a exhalar el humo.

-Eres un notable shaman. Ya veo el por qué eres un Asakura. –murmuró Kino con la voz afectada.

-No tienes que aceptar si no estás de acuerdo. No quiero atar a nadie a mí. –dijo Yohmei y se levantó- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –respondió Kino cabizbaja.

ooo

-¿no crees que ya es suficiente con lo que dijo el Teniente? –murmuró un soldado detrás de Collins mientras éste y sus dos acompañantes del otro día vigilaban la pensión donde se estaban hospedando Yohmei, Ryuken y matamune.

-Aquí hay algo muy extraño, incluida la actitud del Teniente. Debemos vigilarlos…

Los otros dos no parecían estar muy de acuerdo pero no opusieron resistencia ante aquellas palabras y continuaron vigilando los alrededores de la casa, hasta que Yohmei salió de la casa y los tres decidieron seguirle.

ooo

-Esto es una pena…-dijo Matamune mientras observaba los restos de la biblioteca de la ciudad. Una hoja manchada y casi quemada voló hasta él, lo único que se leía era la palabra "luz" en ella.

-¿Te gustan los libros, no es así? –dijo Kino quien se había detenido junto a él. Matamune sonrió mirando al cielo. –Solo busco una respuesta. Es todo.

Kino le dio la espalda a Matamune mientras empezaba a tomar camino. –Buena suerte.

Matamune sonrió y le siguió con paso lento.

-¿Yohmei te pidió que me acompañaras? –inquirió Kino y Matamune lo confirmó.

-Yohmei-dono no suele mostrarse como un hombre cálido. Mucho menos el demostrar preocupación y ser algo solitario. Pero es muy compasivo.

-Entiendo. –murmuró Kino mientras caminaban.

-Le preocupa cómo vaya a afectarle a usted el compromiso. –dijo Matamune.

Siguieron caminando, ambos sumidos en un silencio incómodo, pasando varias calles, hasta llegar a la tienda donde dos de sus aprendices salían para llevar la comida a la pensión.

Kino-san.

Matamune se quedó mirando al Teniente Brightman, quien iba sin su uniforme de reglamento, con desconfianza, pero éste no le dirigió la mirada a pesar de que podía verlo claramente.

-Teniente. Buenos días. –dijo Kino con la seriedad característica de ella.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted. ¿Aceptaría tomar una taza de té conmigo?

Rato después, una muchacha les servía té a ambos, retirándose luego de que Birghtman le diera las gracias. Matamune estaba al lado de Kino, muy serio.

-Ya me he encargado de mi oficial, seguro no causará más problemas. –dijo éste. Kino no contestó.

-Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas. –dijo Brightman.

-Por supuesto, oficial. ¿Qué desea un soldado americano de mí? –dijo con aspereza.

-Vengo como Mark Brightman. Civil. Vengo como shaman.

Matamune sabía que algo no encajaba en la mirada tranquila de aquel hombre. Kino tenía la frente marcada con finas líneas que tensaban su mirada.

-¿Qué es? –respondió Kino.

-Me gustaría mucho poder aprender de ese sitio. Ya sabe. La montaña Osore.

Ooo

Su mano palpó la tierra que aún tenía los rastros de la madera quemada y de las piedras que habían levantado las explosiones. El sol se ocultó entre las nubes, mientras las aves se posaban sobre algunas de las rocas. Cuando Yohmei levantó su mirada vio a un par de niños que le miraban. Uno de ellos, el más alto, le señaló.

_-Estas en peligro._

Yohmei sintió que lo agarraban por el cuello y lo estrellaron contra el suelo. No podía respirar e intentaba zafarse de aquel apretón cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba un hombre que le miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-_Muere…muere…-_repetía aquel hombre hasta que Yohmei logró soltarse usando su furyoku. El que le atacó desapareció. Incluidos los niños. Respirando hondo con la adrenalina todavía a flor de piel, miró a todas partes, no había rastro de alguna persona en aquel sitio. Ahora no tenía dudas de quienes podrían ser.

-Esto es peor de lo que imaginé. –dijo Yohmei mareado.

-¡Asakura-san! –gritó alguien corriendo hacia él.

-¿Gumakura-san? –dijo Yohmei al ver al hombre vestido con un kimono negro que le ayudaba a levantarse.

-El mismo. –respondió éste. -¿esta bien, Asakura-san?

-Si. –dijo Yohmei y miró a las personas que estaban con Gumakura. Dos mujeres ancianas acompañaban a Gumakura.

-Pareces pálido, muchacho. –dijo una de ellas. Yohmei sonrió, aun se notaba que había sido atacado por ese espíritu.

-Ya se me está pasando. Gracias –contestó éste.

-Vamos a la casa de ahí, si tomas un poco de sake te sentirás mejor, te lo aseguro. –dijo Gumakura.

Yohmei asintió mientras miraba brevemente a las ruinas y seguía a Gumakura y a las señoras a una casa donde varias personas hablaban del gobierno y de los militares extranjeros que estaban en Aomori. Gumakura parecía muy melancólico mientras estaba sentado afuera en unas escalinatas, bebiendo sake con Yohmei.

-Me alegra verte vivo. –dijo Yohmei con el trago de sake intacto en su mano.

-Pero muchos otros…ese día, no lo lograron. –repuso Gumakura. – Takeda, Hatake…

-Entiendo. –dijo Yohmei y bebió el trago.

-Fui mandado al frente. Pero por corto tiempo. El suficiente como para no querer volver. –Dijo Gunakura e intentó alejar el tema debido al semblante de Yohmei.- ¿Qué hay de ti, que te trae a Aomori?

-Vine a buscar a mi prometida. –dijo Yohmei procediendo a tomar otro trago de sake.

-¡Felicitaciones! –dijo Gumakura palmeándolo en la espalda, con una sonrisa. –Al fin dejarás tu irresponsable vida errante y sentarás cabeza, ¿eh?

-…supongo. –murmuro Yohmei serio.

-Al menos una buena noticia en estos tiempos tan duros. –dijo Gumakura.- Vi a tu tío Ryuken. El pobre parece haber envejecido más de la cuenta.

-Está preocupado por mí y el futuro de la familia. –comentó Yohmei como si pareciera no importarle.

-Pero ya tienes con quién casarte. Ya veras, tendrás tu familia y todo eso.

Yohmei asintió y volvió a beber otro trago antes de dejar el caso a un lado. Gumakura era un humano normal y no tenia idea de lo complicado de ser shaman, y en particular de ser un Asakura.

-He oído mucho de esos soldados que llegaron. En particular hay uno al que todos temen. –dijo Gumakura.

Yohmei sabía de quien se trataba. -¿Si? ¿Quién?

-Un tal…Buraito…-murmuró Gumakura sin saber cómo decir el nombre.

-Brightman….-corrigió Yohmei sacando su pipa y encendiéndola.

-Exactamente. Ese tipo siempre sonríe y todo aquello, pero cuando lo vi me dio mala espina.

Yohmei exhaló el humo y se levantó. Gumakura no tenía habilidades espirituales, pero al menos sus instintos básicos le funcionaban.

-¿Qué dicen de él? –le instó Yohmei a seguir.

-Me hice amigo de un par de soldados americanos, algunos no son tan crueles y ya sabes, quieren aprender japonés para hablar con las chicas. En eso me dijeron que ese hombre tiene en su escritorio unos libros japoneses con dibujos raros. Dicen que esta interesado en los brujos locales y todo eso.

Yohmei botó los restos quemados de su pipa en el suelo. –Un gaijin-san interesado en la cultura local. Omoshiroi...

Ooo

Kino sonrió aparentemente indulgente. –Me impresiona. No me imaginaba su entusiasmo por Osore-san.

-La verdad, he oído rumores de una gran fuente espiritual en Osore-san y de las Itakos. Me gustaría investigar y aprender lo que pueda. –dijo Brightman. –Por eso le pido el favor a usted de que me enseñe. Si es posible.

-¿Qué es lo que ha oído de Osore? Debe saber que nadie se atreve a adentrarse demasiado por ese sitio debido a que es un lugar apto para unos pocos. A mi incluso no me gusta mucho estar ahí.

-¿en serio? Debe ser una experiencia muy emocionante. –dijo Brightman

-Si yo fuese usted, desistiría. –dijo Kino muy seria.

-Ustedes los japoneses son tan misteriosos…-bromeó Brightman.

-Me temo que debemos poner un punto final, Teniente. Tengo asuntos importantes que hacer. Si me disculpa…

Kino se levantó, Matamune miraba al americano pero éste no parecía prestarle atención.

-Muy bien. Que tenga un buen día. –repuso éste sonriente. –Nos veremos luego.

Kino y Matamune se marcharon dejándole con ambas tazas de té intactas.

-Una lástima desperdiciar el té… ¿no? –dijo Brightman y procedió a beber.

Kino caminaba con paso apurado y matamune también.

-Ese hombre tiene mala pinta, Kino-san. –dijo Matamune.

-Lo sé. Pero es un gaijin y debo tener cuidado. –repuso Kino con rabia.-Vamos a casa.

ooo

Yohmei encontró a Matamune esperándolo en la pensión.

-¿Qué haces aquí con esa cara? Te ves tétrico…-dijo Yohmei con aires de broma y Matamune señaló hacia dentro. Yohmei siguió a Matamune dentro de la casa, mientras las aprendices trabajaban, hasta encontrar a Kino en una habitación con un altar que tenía varias fotos de su familia. Matamune se marchó al techo para leer otro de sus libros

-Al fin llegas. El teniente Brightman quiere meter sus narices en donde no le llaman.

-Más problemas. –dijo Yohmei aburrido.- ya me contaron que esta interesado en los shamanes de aquí.

-Me pidió que le enseñara sobre Osore.

-¿Osore? –dijo Yohmei- ¿Qué le contestaste?

-¿te parece que quiero guiar a alguien y menos a un gaijin a ese sitio? –espetó Kino.

-Sus amiguitos me siguieron toda la mañana. –dijo Yohmei.-Me parece que no están contentos con lo sucedido.

-Yamato-kun está en peligro.

-Mas bien creo que eres tú la que peligras. –contradijo Yohmei.- Ese Teniente. Me disgusta la forma en que te mira. Si no fuese un gaijin…

-No irás a cometer una estupidez. –dijo Kino con un tono tan autoritario que Yohmei no respondió aquello. –Puedo estar ciega pero no estoy indefensa.

Yohmei se cruzó de brazos. –Bien.

-¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana si es que puedo saberlo? –dijo Kino sin sutileza en su tono de voz.

Yohmei dudó antes de responder. -A caminar.

-Mientes.

-Fui a tu casa.

Kino se apartó de el y le dio la espalda, de cara al jardín de la casa.

-Tienes una intuición muy aguda. –repuso Kino aparentando calma.

-No tienes que ocultarlo. –dijo Yohmei levantándose.-Yo lo entiendo. Por eso te lo dije ayer.

-No se como detenerle. –dijo Kino mientras su voz perdía el temple. Yohmei guardaba silencio. –Cuando lo vi…no me reconoció. No pude alcanzarle. No pude mostrarle el camino al otro mundo…-dijo con tristeza mientras se secaba unas lágrimas traicioneras. Yohmei entendió el por qué Kino se quería quedar en Aomori. Los espíritus de su familia todavía rondaban en esas ruinas, incapaces de desatarse del sitio.

-Me tomaron desprevenido. Pero la próxima vez será diferente, estoy seguro. –Dijo Yohmei.- Voy a ayudarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi futura esposa.

Kino asintió. –Gracias.

En el techo, Matamune sonreía al ver el sol resplandeciendo en pleno mediodía.

**Continúa…**


	2. Capitulo II

**Shaman King : Aomori Blues**

**Capitulo II**

Abatido cielo con hermosos colores, preludio del anochecer, las aves permanecían mudas, como si respetaran aquel momento y simplemente eran testigos de aquellos seres humanos que intentaba despojarse de sus miedos y rencores.

Respirando hondo, Yohmei abrió sus ojos y miró a sus manos. Había meditado toda aquella tarde, sin embargo sus pensamientos vagaban hacia otra persona. A pesar de saber qué debía hacer, a pesar de sus numerosos viajes esta vez era diferente. La aparentemente olvidada y conocida sensación de tristeza había vuelto, envolviéndole como una pesada y fría capa. Recordándole todas las despedidas abruptas que había experimentado, pues la muerte para el como shaman era el hasta luego.

Nunca se trataba del adiós eterno, mas sin embargo dolía, como un puñal lentamente clavado en su pecho. El padre a temprana edad, la madre en plena adolescencia y luego los hermanos. Ahora entendía perfectamente la desesperación de su tío. Mas allá del deber también estaban los sentimientos paternales que su tío disfrazaba bajo una máscara de inflexibilidad. En parte, eso le recordaba a Kino.

Levantó su mirada y vió a Matamune sentado en el techo, enfocado en su libro de poemas, tan ensimismado, que las aves no se alejaban de él. Matamune buscaba una respuesta, eso había dicho varias veces. Incluso el mismo intentaba responder a las suyas, viajando, entrenando, experimentado la rigurosidad y la belleza de la naturaleza.

-Supongo que ya es hora…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

-Kino-sensei ha estado encerrada toda la tarde en su habitación. –dijo una de las aprendices a Ryuken mientras éste apenas llegaba a la entrada. – Yohmei-dono ha estado meditando toda la tarde en el jardín.

-Ya veo. Así que ese idiota esta concentrado en esto. – dijo Ryuken con satisfacción.

-¡Por favor deben darse prisa! –dijo Sayuri detrás de Ryuken. Gumakura estaba con ella.

-Yo apenas puedo ver a un espíritu, los únicos que pueden en este asunto son ellos dos. –dijo Ryuken a Sayuri.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –dijo Yohmei saliendo de la casa.

-¡Es mi hermano, se lo han llevado! –dijo Sayuri arrodillándose ante Yohmei y llorando amargamente.- Por favor, sálvenlo.

-Levántate. –Dijo Yohmei ayudando a la chica.-Dime que sucedió.

La chica lloraba y apenas podía contenerse.

-Me dijo que esos oficiales se llevaron a su hermano. Este trató de derrotarles con su bokuto, pero cayó al suelo desmayado. –dijo Gumakura.

-¿estaba el Teniente con ellos? –inquirió Yohmei a Sayuri y ella asintió.

-Es obra de ese hombre, sin duda alguna. –dijo Matamune.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Yohmei? –dijo Ryuken.

-Obviamente voy a ayudar al chico, Tío. –dijo Yohmei como si el asunto fuese muy obvio.

-Me refiero a lo demás. No solo es un gaijin, es un shaman. No sabes que tan fuerte puede ser. Y tú tienes solamente a Matamune. Sin mencionar lo que planeas acometer en aquel lugar.

-Tío…¿acaso…?-murmuró Yohmei teniendo el presentimiento de que su Tio sabía sobre la situación de Kino.

Ryuken sonrió. –Tienes la potestad de hacer lo que creas conveniente y Matamune está bajo tu custodia. Pero recuerda que si no tienes cuidado, esas almas pueden perderse.

Yohmei asintió muy serio. –No le defraudaré, Tío. –dijo y se dirigió a Gumakura. -¿crees que puedas echarnos una mano?

-Por supuesto. A eso he venido, es mi deber como oficial y como japonés que soy. –Señaló a su espalda, un camión estaba preparado para salir- Por eso traje mi camión.

-Pero, ¿a dónde piensa dirigirse, Yohmei-dono? –inquirió Matamune

Yohmei iba a responderle cuando escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la casa.

-Osore-san indudablemente…-dijo Kino saliendo de la casa mientras se apoyaba en su bastón y en su mano libre sostenía su rosario. Parecía lista para salir, a juzgar por su kimono blanco.

-¿Osore? –dijo Gumakura un poco inquietado aunque intentaba estar calmado. Ryuken sonrió.

-Perfecto. Ustedes dos traigan al chico de vuelta mientras preparo un escondite por si algo malo ocurre. –dijo Ryuken.

Gumakura se fue hacia el camión y Sayuri iba detrás de el. Ryuken le dirigió una mirada alentadora a su sobrino, deseándole suerte y en silencio vio cómo Kino, Matamune y Yohmei se subían a la parte posterior del camión. Sayuri estaba sentada al lado de Gumakura en la parte delantera.

-Te prometo que en cuanto resuelva el problema con ese hombre te ayudaré con eso. –dijo Yohmei mientras el camión se balanceaba en el camino.

-Hay posibilidades de que fallemos y su espíritu se resista. –dijo Kino.-además no tengo la preparación necesaria. Llevo muy poco tiempo en esto.

-Estamos en desventaja, pero probablemente algo se nos ocurrirá. Lo importante es no tener dudas en nuestros corazones. Si dejas que eso te altere, no tendrás el temple necesario para fortalecer tu alma. –dijo Yohmei.

-Supongo que detrás de lo tonto que pareces, eres bastante inteligente…-dijo Kino sonriendo.

Yohmei se rió animadamente. –Eso es un cumplido, ¿verdad? Entonces yo debo de suponer que detrás de tu seriedad también hay espacio para un poco de humor.

-Un humor ácido, en todo caso. –dijo Kino con una mueca.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya de noche, el camión había detenido su viaje en las afueras del templo, todos bajando del vehículo.

-Ustedes dos quédense aquí. –dijo Yohmei a Gumakura y Sayuri.

-Pero…-empezó a protestar la chica.

-No seas impertinente. –dijo Kino. –No es un asunto que puedas tratar.

-Supongo que es así como debe ser. –dijo Gumakura mirando hacia la montaña. –Tengan cuidado.

Unas pisadas rápidas alertaron al grupo. De entre la oscuridad salieron los dos soldados que acompañaban al oficial Collins apuntándoles con sus rifles.

-¡¿Dónde está? –dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Ustedes tienen a mi hermano! –dijo Sayuri y los oficiales miraban a la niña y a Yohmei. Gumakura parecía saber algo de ingles y los oficiales quedaron algo desconcertados al oir sus palabras pero no desistieron en apuntarle.

-Creen que atrapamos a su amigo y les hicimos algo. –dijo Gumakura luego de que los oficiales le gritaran.

-No hay tiempo para esto. –dijo Yohmei uniendo sus dos manos.- ¡Shikigami!

Los soldados intentaron dispararles pero con la velocidad de los shikigamis sus armas volaron lejos de ahí. Yohmei cargó a Kino y se alejó corriendo hacia la montaña.

-¡Te lo encargo, Gumakura! –gritó Yohmei mientras se alejaba con gran velocidad acompañado de Matamune.

-Ese cretino flacucho tiene mas fuerza de lo que parece…-dijo Gumakura sorprendido.

-Gumakura-san…-le interrumpió Sayuri mientras volteaba y los oficiales sacaban cuchillos.

-A un lado señorita. –dijo Gumakura sacando su arma y quitándole la carga que llevaba ante el asombro de los soldados. Luego de quitarle las balas se la dio a Sayuri, junto con su sable.

-Esto será interesante. –dijo Gumakura apartándose y en guardia al tiempo en que los rivales se lanzaban a atacarle.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Yohmei se detuvo y dejó a Kino en un pequeño claro en la montaña, a pesar del esfuerzo no parecía estar mas que enfocado en aquella energía que rodeaba a aquel chico que yacía sentado junto a una roca, cabizbajo y con un palo en su mano derecha. No obstante, habia otra presencia que rodeaba el lugar con una clara intención de ataque. Yohmei y Kino mantuvieron sus posturas, la tensión creciendo en cada momento. Kino no podía ver pero el carecer de su vista hacía mas notable la percepción a través de sus otros sentidos. Su respiración se agitaba y sus oídos se agudizaban, su corazón palpitando con gran efusividad, su mente luchando por el equilibrio, recordando el consejo de Yohmei.

-Bienvenidos.

Yohmei frunció su mirada y Matamune también, pero no se movieron de donde estabam. Kino apretó su rosario con frustración aun cuando su rostro no denotara mucha inquietud.

-Teniente. –dijo Yohmei adoptando una máscara de cordialidad. – Que interesante el verle por aquí.

Brightman se veía distinto, la sonrisa amable parecía ahora una mueca torcida, de sus ojos se desprendía un brillo de energía rojizo.

-Lo más interesante son las artes shamanicas de ustedes. Y este sitio que atrae a tantas almas, muchas con gran potencial de convertirse en mis acompañantes. –señaló a Yamato, quien yacía a su lado.- tuve la suerte de toparme con este mocoso y con éste espiritu…

-No puede ser…-murmuró Kino al percibir la presencia espiritual que rodeaba al chico. Las imágenes de un demonio desfigurado se mezclaban con las de su fallecido esposo en su mente. La rabia y la amargura quemaban su pecho y tuvo que refrenar un impulso súbito de usar su poder espiritual para atacar, mas sin embargo profirió una maldición, su rostro afectado por la rabia.

-uhm…debo admitir que incluso con ese rostro y esa intención de muerte, luce hermosa, Kino-san. –dijo Brightman.

-¡Suficiente! –Exclamó Yohmei – Esta es tu última oportunidad.

-No me haga reír, Asakura-san. –dijo Brightman sacando su arma. – Está en clara desventaja.

-Yohmei-dono…el chico…-murmuró Matamune mientras Yamato se levantaba lentamente, posesionado sin poder resisitirse ante el control del Teniente Brightman.

-Lo está usando como herramienta de posesión. –dijo Yohmei.

-Exactamente. Fue un poco difícil pero supongo que aun hay mucho qué aprender. Lo unico malo es que con sus presencias, el plan se me sale un poco de las manos. Asi que…-dijo apuntándoles mientras una mujer vestida de negro aparecía detrás de el.- Debo limpiar el rastro. Gomen nasai.

-Yohmei-dono…-murmuró Matamune.- Estoy listo para lo que tenga planeado.

-Yo me ocupo de Yamato. –dijo Kino con resolución- Es mi deber.

Yohmei asintió al ver su mirada concentrada –Matamune, quédate con Kino. Necesitará alguien que le escude de sus ataques. –dijo e invocó a decenas de shikigamis que se desprendieron de las hojas, escudándolo contra los disparos de aquel hombre mientras corría directo hacia él para atacarle.

-¡Estás demente! –rugió Brightman mientras Yohmei lo empujaba hacia la ladera y ambos caían estrepitosamente. Yohmei se repuso de la abrupta caída, pero de su frente manaba un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-Bastardo…¿Qué demonios pretendes? –le dijo el otro molesto y apuntándole con su pistola mientras se levantaba. Decenas de shikigamis rodeaban a Yohmei escudándole.

-Deja ir al chico. –dijo Yohmei.

-Imposible. Solo se detendrá cuando agote su energía. –repsuso el otro.

Yohmei apretó sus dientes, furioso. Si eso pasaba, el chico podria morir y el espiritu se corrompería aun más. Y a ese paso seria casi imposible remediarlo.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

El ruido de una lucha y de percibir varios espíritus agitándose se sentían distantes en sus oídos, como el viento lejano que provenía del norte. Lentamente fue sumergiéndose en un espacio atemporal, donde varias voces disonantes murmuraban, su propia voz sonaba con palabras que expresaban sus sentiemientos de dolor y angustia.

El sonido reverberante de las bombas retornó en ese espacio, trayéndole imágenes de aquel cielo mancillado por el humo y el fuego de las explosiones, los gritos que desgarraban el aire y las últimas imágenes que se habían grabado en su corazón como un hierro caliente pegado a su piel. Súbito dolor, pérdidas que nunca imaginó, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas.

Perder a una familia, ver cómo se queman en frente tuyo, recordar las miradas de horror de su esposo, de sus pequeños, sentirse aun más débil e impotente.

Hasta que todo se apagó. Como la flama de una vela a la que el viento le arrebató su oxígeno para seguir adelante. ¿era aquella la muerte?

No, simplemente era su destino. Lo había aceptado con amarga resignación cuando ya el odio no le devolvería nada de lo que había perdido.

_Lo importante es no tener dudas. Si dejas que eso te altere, no tendrás el temple necesario para fortalecer tu alma._

Las palabras de Yohmei brotaron de los confines de sus pensamientos, como si fuese una pequeña luz encendida en medio de un extenso túnel.

No dejaría que se tornara en un demonio, salvaría a sus espíritus, era lo único que le restaba. No permitiría ver a mas personas morir en frente suyo.

La luz se tornó mas fuerte, dos pequeños aparecieron delante de Kino, sus rostros sonriendo con inocencia, ambos unieron sus manos y le entregaron un molino de papel.

-Sálvalo, por favor… madre. –dijo uno.

-Sabemos que lo harás. –dijo el otro.

-Por supuesto que sí niños. –dijo Kino sosteniendo el molino y dedicándoles una sonrisa- Les prometo que todos descansarán en paz.

Matamune se detuvo mientras Yamato caía al suelo, corriendo para cerciorarse de que estaba vivo.

-Lo ha logrado Kino-san…-dijo Matamune pero al volverse hacia ella, un espíritu estaba de pie ante ella y Matamune volteó su mirada en señal de respeto.

-Finalmente te he recuperado, Kenji.

-Yo…no sabía lo que estaba pasando…no lo recuerdo…-dijo mirándole. –Kino…tus ojos…

-No te preocupes. A pesar de esto, puedo verte. De una manera diferente…-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento…no sabía. Solo quería matarlos, matar a aquellos que habían destruido nuestra felicidad. –dijo aquel hombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedes seguir aquí lamentando el pasado. Debes cruzar el camino. –dijo Kino con amargura.

-Entiendo. Ahora entiendo lo que decías antes…-dijo Kenji con una sonrisa triste.

Un disparo hizo eco en la montaña, Matamune asomándose a la ladera y exclamando algo.

-Yohmei…-murmuró Kino.

-Ve y ayúdalo. –dijo Kenji- Date prisa.

Kino se quedó percibiendo la presencia de kenji por un instate antes de que ella y Matamune bajaran por un trecho que giraba hacia abajo. Cuando llegaron, se toparon con Yohmei en un lado, em el otro el Teniente Brightman a los pies del oficial Collins, herido en el pecho. El disparo que había sonado provenía del arma del oficial, quien inexplicablemente había atacado a su propio superior.

-Rápido. ¡Váyanse! –gritó éste.

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho? – demandó Yohmei pero el silencio de aquel oficial se prolongó.

-Yohmei…-dijo Kino acercándose a él y tomándole.-debemos irnos.

Yohmei siguió a Kino mientras el oficial miraba a su superior moribundo con desprecio y tiraba su cuerpo por el hondo precipicio.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gumakura se reía mientras los soldados americanos yacían en el suelo, rogándole para que ya los dejara en paz.

-Son un par de debiluchos. Creía que entrenaban mucho pero se cansan rápido, jeje…

-Sed…cansado…no más…por favor…-dijo uno balbuceando cosas en japonés e inglés.

-Ya basta, soldado. –dijo Collins mientras llegaba cargando a Yamato, quien estaba inconsciente. Matamune los había acompañado silenciosamente durante el camino. Sayuri podía verlo, pero el le pidió que guardara el secreto.

-Ellos vendrán luego. –dijo Collins a Gumakura mientras llevaban a Yamato al camión.

-Pero creí que…-murmuró Gunakura y se silenció al ver la expresión escueta del oficial americano quien se prestó a atender a sus propios compañeros.

-señor gato…-dijo Sayuri mientras ellos no les miraban.

-Me puede llamar Matamune, señorita. –dijo Matamune sonriente.

-Matamune-san ¿que les paso a Kino-san y al señor? –pregunto ella preocupada.

-Ya bajarán de la montaña. Están bien, no te inquietes. Solo ocúpate del muchacho. –dijo Matamune.

Era aquella una noche de Luna llena, mientras el frío era mas fuerte, Yohmei decidió esperar a Kino mientras veía como ella se despedía de su familia. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ver a esos espíritus saludarle, los niños sonrientes y el señor Kenji inclinarse levemente antes de aproximarse a él.

-Te encargamos a Kino.

Yohmei se inclinó y en su silencio demostraba lo significativo de aquel compromiso. Kenji se alejó de el, junto con sus hijos, mientras una luz brillaba por encima de sus rostros, la misma que él había visto el día que murió su madre en Izumo. Bajó su mirada, mientras el viento soplaba con gentileza y Kino de espaldas bajaba su cabeza mientras trataba de esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryuken los habia esperado en vigilia junto al resto de las aprendices, quienes contentas agradecían a los dioses por el regreso de su sensei. Yamato regresó a su casa aun dormido, con su hermana a su lado y su madre quien se había arrodillado ante Yohmei y Kino y les daba las gracias por salvarle. No volvieron a ver a ninguno de los oficiales de nuevo, Gumakura había oído que los transfirieron a otro lugar.

Finalmente el viaje hacia Izumo podría realizarse sin problemas.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de huir…-dijo Yohmei mientras salían. Ryuken y Matamune iban adelante a paso lento.

-Empiezo a pensar que quieres seguir soltero. –dijo Kino riéndose.

Yohmei esbozó una sonrisa amarga. –Aun cuando te relaté lo de Hao Asakura….

-Es simplemente un pobre hombre, en mi opinión. –dijo Kino muy seria. –Un hombre con un corazón débil que se dejó llevar por sus demonios.

Yohmei estaba impresionado. –Supongo que pienso igual en la última parte, pero…el shaman mas fuerte de la historia, incluso él fue quien le dió la forma actual a Matamune. –dijo y suspiró cansado.

-Necesitarás ayuda para manejar esa responsabilidad. –dijo Kino- Además…estamos en la misma situación, ¿verdad?

Yohmei se quedó mirándola por un rato. – ¿Fue por eso que aceptaste? ¿Por la misma razon que yo?

-Es duro seguir adelante sin nadie a tu lado. –dijo Kino con una nota de melancolía. – Además necesitaba una razón para seguir con vida. Algo que construir, algo a lo cual proteger. A pesar de lo sucedido, mi dolor no debe evitarme el continuar la vida que no me ha sido arrebatada.

Yohmei no pudo contestar aquellas palabras, pero las compartía con intensidad.

-Me alegra que mi tío te escogiera. –dijo Yohmei con una sonrisa.

-Eres un hombre con suerte, sin duda alguna. –asintió Kino mientras continuaban su camino. Adelante, Matamune y Ryuken se miraron un instante con satisfacción antes de proseguir su camino hacia el terminal.

_**/ FIN /**_

**Notas Finales: **Bien, en parte el escribir todo esto me recordó al manga de sk, a la parte de osoresan revoir, pero en esencia todo es completamente distinto. Incluyendo a los dos personajes centrales. Fue un poco raro, imaginarme a Yohmei de joven (vamos, casi como imaginarme a mis abuelos jóvenes XD) pero supongo que todo eso encajaría en el abuelo que se ve en la serie con un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad para con su familia. Y en cuanto a Kino, pues no es tan difícil, un poco del mal carácter de Anna XD y otro tanto de mucha mas seriedad. Aunque con todo lo del asunto del bombardeo, no es para menos.

Lamento no haber escrito más de Matamune, pero el tiempo apremia, y hay mas fics que demandan mi atención.

**Y pues, gracias por leer. **

**Mata ne. **


End file.
